familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Wight (1607-1674)
}} Biography English Origins Lincolnshire or Isle of Wight? Deacon Thomas Wight, Senior appears to have been born on or shortly before 6 December 1607 in Hareby, Lincolnshire, England, that being the reported christening date. However, “family tradition” holds he was from the Isle of Wight, an easy assumption, given the name of the island. Marriage records and christening records for first three children all support origination from Hareby, Lincolnshire. The only son of his parents that has been definitively identified as immigrating in 1638 to Massachusetts Bay Colony in America, most likely to escape religious persecution as most of the early Puritan immigrants originated from this part of Lincolnshire. 1637 Migration to America Thomas came from England in 1637 with his wife and children: Henry, John, and Thomas. Settement in Dedham MA Additional from "The Wights" by William Ward Wight: "I know of Thomas Wight's arrival in New England, or his history there previous to the winter of 1655-6, at which time he seems to have been in Watertown. Over a year later he appears tangibly in Dedham. "The 18th of ye 5th mo., commonly called July 1637.' Thomas Wight with 11 other persons, having been duly certified by the magistrates, and having subscribed unto the covenant, was admitted an inhabitant of Dedham. At this time his family consisted of his wife, Alice (or Elsie), and his children, Henry, John, Thomas, and doubtless, Mary. In the distribution of lands for homesteads, Thomas wight received from the town of the portion of 12 acres, allotted to each married man. The boundaries of this early grant are given in the Town Records as follows: 'Thomas Wight 12 Acres more or lesse made up good by an enlargement rune in amongst ye Rockes & for woode and timbr as it lyeth ye one side by the highwaye leading into the Rockes for ye most pte & John Luson from that waye upon a lyne S.W. unto ye brooke that compasseth said Wight and soe by that Brooke within the said Antho.fisshers lyne as by the marks and dooles app'eth. The one head abbutteth upon the waest towards the East and the other upon John Lusons Rockes towards ye west, the highwaye leading towards the Ragged playne run'g through the same.' The highway at that time passed over the hill to the S.E. of where it now runs and adjoining the residence of Thomas Wight. The outline of this grant will ever be easily traced by the Rockes & Brooke. In addition to the home lot, is a number of subsequent grants of 'planting ground,' woodland and meadow. His tillage land, besides the home lot, consisted of 15 acres on the east side of the present public road extending from the cross road bounding his home lot nearly to the great common. This history of this home lot will come later." Settlement of Medfield MA He settled first in Medfield, Norfolk, Massachusetts and was of the Medfield Corporation by 1652, and Selectman there almost every year for the next 22, until he died. Eventually, Dedham was divided to form Medfield. He, and Robert Hinsdale and Peter Woodward were among those assigned to manage and carry out the establishment of the new town. On 19 Jun 1650, the town was laid out, with 13 12-acre lots Thomas's lot touched that of Robert Hinsdale and wasteland. John Wights lot was adjoining, and Wight's Lane led to these lots. At that time, Thomas was the wealthiest man in the new community. In 1654, he became Selectman of Medfield and served 19 out of the next 20 years, until his death. In 1667, he was mentioned as Deacon of the church. In the New Grant of 1669, Thomas received 166 acres, the largest of all proprietors. Nobody lived there until 1713.: Thomas and all his sons subscribed for the "new college" at Cambridge, Harvard University, today. Alice, mother of all his children, d. in 1665, and Thomas remarried five months later, to Lydia Eliot. Wealthiest citizen of Medfield in 1652. A selectman of Medfield from 1654 to 1674, the year o f his death. On August 19, 1664, Thomas Wight's name was third signed with his sons Samuel, Thomas and hi s son-in-law Thomas Ellis and 41 other inhabitants of Medfield to a memorial to the general court of the Colony, stating that representations had been made to the King that there were divisions and dissatisfaction about the present government of the Colony. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Alice Roundy Married in Hareby, Lincolnshire - # John Wight (1627-1653) - born in England, migrated with family in 1637. First settler to die in Medfield MA. md Anne___. # Henry Wight (1632-1680) - born in England, migrated with family in 1637. # Thomas Wight (1633-1690) - born in England, migrated with family in 1637. # Mary Wight (1636-1693) - born in England, migrated with family in 1637. # Samuel Wight (1639-1716) # Ephraim Wight (1645-1722) 2nd Marriage: Lydia Eliot Married to Lydia Eliot (1610-1676). The inventory of seven days after his death shows good property, and his widow's will was probated 27 JUL 1676. She remarried Thomas Ellis. (Source: "Genealogical Dictionary", Vol. 4, p. 543). No children of this marriage. References * Thomas Wight 1607 List of Famous Descendants * History of the town of Medfield, Massachusetts. 1650. 1886; with genealogies of families that held real estate or made any considerable stay in the town during the first two centuries" - * History of Thomas Wight - the entire first chapter from William Ward Wight's "The Wights - A Record of Thomas Wight of Dedham and Medfield and of his Descendants 1635-1890" (© 1890) is devoted solely to Thomas Wight, depicting his life in New England and his homesteads there. Until 2010, there was no confirmed information about Thomas prior to his "arrival in New England or his history there previous to the winter of 1635-6." * Deacon of the Puritan Church The Wight (Wright) family Memoir of Thomas Wright of Dedham, Massachusetts with Genealogical Notices od his descendants From 1635-1670 by Danesforth Phillips Wight Boston Press